A Swiss Christmas
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: "You could say it all started when Geneva opened her front door to have Thurgovia shove a flyer for a Christmas musical in her face" three-shot! rated T for France later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Christmas fic, sorry if it fails **

**so just to get something straight, Geneva and Thurgovia are both Swiss catons (a canton is like a state for all you noobs out there)**

**~Neva**

**disclaimer: do I really need to do this? everyone here knows that I dont freaking own the awesomness that is Hetalia.**

You could say it all started when Geneva opened her front door to have Thurgovia shove a flyer for a Christmas musical in her face.

"Schwester~! You should audition! I'm sure you'll get a part!" she squealed and panted at the same time, she must have seen the poster at the market and ran all the way to her house for this.

"Sorry, the answer is no" Geneva sighed, already used to the request.

"B-but you would be great!" she said

"Désolé petite soeur, the answer is still no, I don't sing" she answered

"Why not? You have such a pretty voice!" Thurgovia whined.

"I said no! In way to busy to be doing something silly like that! I have work to do!" Geneva said.

"Even doctors need to have a little fun!" the girl pleaded

"Hah! Not this doctor, I still have to go over reports from foreign agencies with red cross hospitals!" thewoman snapped "I'm. Not. Doing. It! I'm very sorry sister, maybe next year" and she closed the door.

"But that's what you said last year!" Geneva cringed. Thurgovia was right, every year Geneva would find the girl at her door begging her to be in some Christmas production,preferably musicals. And every year she answered with the same answer, 'I'm too busy, maybe next year'.

It wasn't that she didn't like Christmas, in fact she loved the holiday, but getting up there in front of people she didn't even know and performing...it was just to scary. Yeah, the great Alessandra Zwingili, who has faced army and has lived under french tyranny, was scared, no, terrified of performing on stage. Even speeches maybe her nervous.

Geneva sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, she felt terrible lying to her sister like that, she wasn't busy at all, the reports had already been reviewed and approved. She heard the mail slot open, Thurgovia's face peeped through.

"Please schwester? Just give it a chance?" she pleaded one last time.

"For the last time, NO" Geneva snapped. A look of utter defeat came over her face.

"Ok" she sighed, but slipped the poster through the slot "just give it a chance? For me? Please?" she gave Geneva puppy eyes and left.

Geneva stared at the poster and sighed, Thurgovia really wanted her to do this didn't she? She picked up the poster, wondering if she really could do something like this. a mental senario played out in her mind, no matter how she thought it out they all turned out bad.

"sorry, Thurgovia, I just cant do this" she silently apologised and opened the trash can, she was about to toss the poster in when a whine came from beside her. Crepe looked up at her misstress with a look that said 'I know you are not about to throw that away when your sister asked to to try it like that'...ok, maybe thats just how it looked in Geneva's mind.

"dont give me that look! You know how I get on a stage!" she was just about to toss it in when the pittbull grabbed the paper and ran down the hall.

"HEY! Reviens avec ça!" geneva yelled and chased after Crepe, she found her sitting next to the phone, motioning to it with her tail.

"oh no, I know what your doing you rascal!" Crepe did not look impressed.

"dont give me that look! Im terrified of stuff like that!" geneva looked at her feet. Crepe tilted her head to the side, which in Geneva's head meant 'maybe its time to face your fear'

Geneva bit her lip, should she do it? It would make Thurgovia happy, but could she do it?

"well what if I freeze and make a fool of myself?" she whined. Crepe growled.

"ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll audition! You happy?" Geneva relented and snatched the paper out of the dog's mouth and dialed the number on the bottom of the page. Crepe barked and ran in a circle.

Geneva sighed. _'what am I getting myself into this time?'_

**soooooo you guys like? I already have the next chapter ready, I hate to say this but Imma need at least three reviews in order for the next chapter to be posted. so REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

**~Neva**


	2. Chapter 2

**so, I didnt get those reviews, but I wanted to keep this a CHRISTMAS fic, not a NEW YEARS or any otherday thank you very much.**

**a special thanks to those who reviewed and those who alerted. you know who you are.**

**~neva**

_'__mon dieu what am I doing?' _ Geneva was standing in the line off stage for the audidtions, she was terrified. Her knees were shaking, her palms were sweaty, and butterflies were fluttering in her stomache. The girl in front was close to finishing her song, she was good. Very good, how could Geneva compete with that?

"nervous?" the girl behind her asked

"Qui" Geneva said "very...n-nervous"

"dont be, that woman is known for finding something for everyone to play" she said, motioning to the flamboyant, very likely french woman who was the director "oh, Im Eliza by the way"

"very nice to meet you Eliza, Im Alessandra" she shook the girls hand. She almost didnt hear the director call her name.

"Alright, next we have Alessandra Zwingili! Come on up" the woman said, she looked to be in her late 30's or was it early 40's? Geneva froze, she was terrified.

"Miss Zwingili? Dont be shy dear, we're waiting" the woman called out again. Eliza gave her a light shove out onto the stage. She gave Geneva a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' to her.

"Miss Zwingili? Come dear, to the center of the stage please!" the director sounded a little irritated. Geneva swallowed the lump in her throat, and stepped into the spot light.

"Ah! There you are! Oh she is just gorgeous isnt she?" she asked the judge beside her. Geneva's heart skipped a beat, the man looked to be around her age, he had dark brown hair and captivating green eyes. He was the one who was goregeous, not her. The woman kept ranting while he grunted, like she had said that for every girl, which she had.

"well dear, lets hear your song" the woman leaned back in her chair.

Geneva took a deep breath and nodded to the man in charge of music. She heard her song come on, her body tensed, her breaths became shallow.

_'Loosen up!' _she could hear Thurgovia scolding. It was time for her to sing.

_'here goes nothing' _she thought.

"Santa Baby,  
>Just slip a sable under the tree<br>For me  
>Been an awful good girl<br>Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too  
>Light blue<br>I'll wait up for you, dear  
>Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed<br>Next year I could be just as good  
>If you'll check off my Christmas list<p>

Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really thats not  
>Alot<br>Been an angel all year  
>Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Santa honey, one little thing I really need  
>The deed<br>To a platinum mine  
>Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex  
>And cheques<br>Sign your 'x' on the line  
>Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight<p>

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tif-fa-ny<br>I really do believe in you  
>Lets see if you believe in me<p>

Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
>A ring<br>I don't mean on the phone  
>Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight<br>Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry...Tonight" she finished. There was slilence over the aduitorium. Geneva could swear she heard a pin drop somewhere. Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to do the Taylor Swift version of that song, it seemed popular in America, oh who was she kidding its freaking America!

_'damn it why did I have to do her version? WHY WHY WHY WHY-'_

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" the director cheered "you might as well be the star!" Geneva's heart sped up, the fact that she might be good enough to get the lead role was good, but thinking of all the singing and dancing required...no, it was best not to think about that right now.

"uuum, but what of the other girls? Will they get parts too?" she inquired.

"oh of course dear! These girls will be fine! No need to worry~!"

she smiled at the girls off-stage, namely Eliza.

**~S-W-I-S-S—C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S~**

"alright ladies, we have decided your parts!" the second judge said "the role of lucy will be played by Eliza Stawford" Eliza squealed and Alessandra congradulated her "the role of Maria will be played Celeste Marine" a haughty looking girl two rows in front of them smirked. The list of names and roles went on, until finally"and the lead role of Kathrine will be played by Alessandra Zwingili!" Geneva's throat felt dry, her mind replayed to setence over and over again

" _lead role of Kathrine will be played by Alessandra Zwingili"_

" _lead role...played by Alessandra Zwingili"_

"_lead role..."_

Eliza squealed and hugged geneva, Geneva was blakly staring into space. "I-I got t-he lead role?" …..after five seconds it came crashing down like a ton of bricks "HOLY CRAP I GOT THE LEAD ROLE!" she squealed

later that night she called Thurgovia and told her about the part, she almost went deaf from her sister squealing.

**soooooo do you like it? or not? REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	3. Announcement

**ATTENTION.  
><strong>so its been months since I even looked at my profile here. and I'm very surprised to see that a few people recently like my stories. As such I apologize for my absence. As you can imagine, a lot has changed. my writing style, level of maturity, grammar.  
>I'll be completely honest and say that some of the stories on my list make me wince a bit. (holy shit there are like no capital letters dear god why did I say that why the fuck did I even think writing this was a good idea)<br>So, I'll be taking some of these stories down and revamping the rest of them. The one's I'm planning on keeping are:  
><em><strong>YU-GI-OH Genderbend.<strong>_This one has probably been my most popular story when it comes to reviews. I was and still am very surprised that people liked it so much. So I'll treat the loyal watchers to a better version. one that isn't so confusing (I hope.)  
><em><strong>Gen's story. <strong>_Gen's character has a very special place in my heart, as does the co-author who owns the character Storm. That being said, I am going to write a completely different version of this story as I've changed up her backstory. I have yet to decide if I will put it on Fictionpress or leave it here. Let me know what you guys want me to do.  
><em><strong>Light and Dark.<strong>_ I really want to keep this one. But I feel like I'm beating a dead horse with this one. I will consider it carefully, Stay tuned.

I can't garuntee fast work. I am a senior in Highschool and I have no internet at home. But I will try my best! Thank you all again!

-Neva


End file.
